


Break the silence.

by spietataninfetta



Category: Doctor Who RPF, The Musketeers (2014), Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: "Assorto in macchinosi pensieri, si accorge distrattamente di non essere solo.Poco lontano da lui, la figura di una giovane donna rapisce la sua attenzione.Un piacevole brivido gli percorre appena il corpo quando riconosce il profilo della graziosa fanciulla."[Cardinal Richelieu x Victoria][Colepaldi!AU]





	

Anima oscura che cammina silenziosa tra mura sacre, mantello nero che ingloba la luce che filtra tra le vetrate colorate della piccola chiesa.  
Arte opulenta, angeli dalle fattezze di bimbo osservano il Cardinale Richelieu, oscura figura in un tripudio di oro spento.  
Scruta avido e annoiato attorno a se, in lontananza il canto di frati che risuona dalla sacrestia fino a lui, lo infastidisce, piccole formiche.  
Occhi di ghiaccio, freddi più del suo cuore, grandi e famelici del potere che lo possiede.  
Si ritrova in Inghilterra, tra protestanti e poveri uomini senza spina dorsale, mandato dal suo piccolo e inutile Re, a patteggiare su carte militari ed economiche, unire il suo paese con quella mandria di villici, solo per un fine più alto.  
Per la gloria che gli spetta.  
Allunga la mano da sotto il drappeggio del mantello e tocca il marmo bianco delle colonne, trovandosi al cospetto del pulpito, Cristo sofferente che lo giudica.  
Lo guarda con sufficienza, più forte, più potente di una statua crepata, un credo mai avuto pur di avere ciò che voleva.

Assorto in macchinosi pensieri, si accorge distrattamente di non essere solo.  
Poco lontano da lui, la figura di una giovane donna rapisce la sua attenzione.  
Un piacevole brivido gli percorre appena il corpo quando riconosce il profilo della graziosa fanciulla.

La piccola regina Victoria, inginocchiata di fronte alla statua della Vergine piangente, ha le sembianze di una immacolata figura, dagli occhi grandi, innocenti e la bocca che chiama sconcezze.  
Gli pare selvaggia e priva di inibizioni, un abito leggero, nessun corpetto, come fosse fuggita velocemente dal suo talamo, coperta da una lunga vestaglia pesante, fragile e innocente sotto i suoi occhi.  
I capelli sono sciolti, liberi ad incorniciarle il viso da bambolina, guance pallide, deliziose quando si imporporano in sua presenza. Una fragile ma allo stesso tempo forte regina testarda e difficile da manovrare, completamente differente dallo smidollato del suo Sovrano.  
Ma così facile da far arrossire, vergine delle faccende burocratiche e sicuramente, anche nel proprio letto.   
Oh.  
Il calore piacevole del desiderarla sua, differente dal voler annientare un nemico, un desiderio viscerale del basso ventre che lo nutre, vizioso sotto la croce di Cristo.  
Fin dal primo momento in cui la incontrò, provò un lussurioso desiderio di poterla traviare e tentarla ai vizi del piacere fisico.  
Muove un passo verso di lei, si accosta di poco alla luce delle candele e della vetrata che illumina Victoria di poco, sorridendo appena, malefico e compiaciuto nel vederla sussultare in sua presenza.  
Inghiotte ciò che di pulito e sacro incontra sul suo cammino, lento e calcolatore attrae lo sguardo della giovane su di se, imbarazzata e vulnerabile.

 

 

 

Non pensava di esser stata seguita, di esser stata scoperta in quella fuga dettata dalla paura di non farcela.  
Era stata attenta, aveva chiesto a Lehzen, solo a lei di seguirla, scortarla nel cuore dell’alba in preda alle paure più oscure.  
Non pensava di esser stata scoperta proprio da quell’uomo che ammira ma di cui teme ogni sua parola.  
Il Cardinale Richelieu pare inglobare tutta la luce possibile in quell’angusto spazio dato dalla conca della statua della Madonna. Victoria si appoggia al muretto e resta a fissarlo, preda dei brividi e di mai pensati desideri.  
-Mia Regina, non era mia intenzione spaventarla- si inchina appena, il mantello sfiora il pavimento, drappeggiato sulle spalle dell’uomo, troppo alto per lei.  
Affascinata dalla sua figura, Victoria pare esitare nella risposta ma era come esser di fronte ad una bestia minacciosa.  
-Nessun disturbo e nessuno spavento, Cardinale- riesce infine a dire, indossando quella maschera con cui ormai resta appigliata nel mare dell’emozioni.  
L’uomo le rivolge ancora un sorriso storto, gli occhi taglienti e assottigliati su di lei. Si avvicina ancora, il mantello lambisce il pavimento, pare il cielo notturno senza stelle.  
La croce sul petto del Cardinale luccica appena, di un oro tetro, ma gli occhi grigi e azzurri, di un azzurro freddo sono su di lei, spiccano nell’ombra in cui pare vivere.  
-E’ qui da sola? Non è consono vagare per queste strade che pullulano di perdizione, mia Regina- una sottile predica, un parlarle come fosse bambina –se me lo avesse chiesto, l’avrei fatta accompagnare da alcuni dei miei uomini-  
-Lehzen è qui con me, nessuna preoccupazione dovrebbe toglierle il sonno, Cardinale-  
-Mi preoccupo per lei, mia Regina. E’ il suo di sonno ad essere turbato…- sta in silenzio, imponente guarda verso il basso, in occhi grandi e lucidi di imbarazzo –è la mia presenza a darle noia?- soffia sibillino.  
-Come dovrebbe crearmi noia, Cardinale-   
-Forse Lord Melbourne le ha fatto cambiare idea riguardo la mia presenza alla sua corte- .  
-No- lo dice con troppo impeto –no, Cardinale, non dica queste parole. Lord M è…- si corregge e si interrompe, annaspando nelle sue parole, in difficoltà.  
-Lord M è solo preoccupato per me- asserisce in fine, si ritrova ad un soffio dal Cardinale, affascinante e pericoloso.  
-Anche io lo sono, mia Signora- 

 

Dita lunghe, ammalianti, sfiorano il suo viso ed impossibile non tremare.  
Il suo profumo di incenso, di vizioso, le entra nella testa, le crea capogiri e calore in zone disdicevoli. Victoria socchiude la bocca, senza parole, senza fiato di fronte al Cardinale, che apre la mano sulla sua guancia e con il pollice sfiora il labbro inferiore. Ha occhi infiammati da una luce vogliosa, eccitato, mentre gioca con la sua bocca con piccoli e delicati movimenti, che tradiscono il suo desiderio.  
Victoria sussulta quando in lontananza un gruppo di frati lentamente si avvicinano a loro due, la paura di esser scoperta ad amoreggiare con un uomo come il Cardinale, si sentì mancare l’aria.  
Ma non ebbe tempo di dar fiato alle sue angosce, ritrovandosi stretta contro il petto dell’uomo, tra i seni premuti contro la giacca di pelle, la croce d’oro si insinua, mentre il mantello la nasconde dagli occhi dei clericali.  
-Cardinale…- sussurra, un filo di voce e il cuore impazzito nel giovane petto, nascosta dalla sua figura, gli occhi della Vergine Maria su di loro.  
Mai un uomo l’aveva soggiogata e ammaliata in quel modo, pervasa da emozioni sconosciute e devastanti.   
La croce parve scottare contro la sua pelle, il respiro caldo del Cardinale le sfiora il viso, ancora in adorata contemplazione di lei.  
-Ha mai lasciato che un uomo le rubasse un bacio, mia Regina?- ha la voce tagliente, ruba la sua aria, scivola sulla pelle fin dentro le ossa. Con forza si sente braccata e chiusa in quella gabbia di sensazioni e voglie.  
Impossibile distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi del Cardinale, ghiaccio che brucia su di lei, la depravazione dipinta sul suo viso e questo porta Victoria a non aver forza per dire nulla se non un leggero cenno col capo “no, no Cardinale, nessun uomo mi ha mai avuta, ma dalla sua bocca mi lascerò annegare”.

Victoria non aveva mai baciato nessuno e la sensazione della bocca del Cardinale sulla sua, fu simile al mordere.  
Incerta si fece avanti, animata da un desiderio da sempre tenuto nascosto, represso e l’essere li, le diede alla testa.  
Sentì infiammarsi il basso ventre, la nuca formicolare nel lasciarsi divorare da una bocca insaziabile.  
Il viso stretto nelle mani del Cardinale, le guance paonazze, il fiato che manca nei polmoni.  
Dalla gola sfuggono incontrollabili sospiri e piccoli gemiti, la voglia, il desiderio di avere di più, contro il corpo dell’uomo, desiderare di non avere nulla.  
Si era vergognata notti passate, svegliarsi con il cuore agitato e il ricordo di sogni proibiti, di quelle mani che la toccavano e carezzavano, sentendo vibrare i muscoli, le ginocchia cedere.  
La bacia più volte, le ruba il respiro, le forze, così vorace e passionale, Victoria si ritrovò ad essere sostenuta dalle sue braccia, capogiri dolci e languidi, le formicolano la testa e pulsano tra le sue gambe.  
Il Cardinale aveva le sembianze di un demone tentatore, tra gli artigli il suo corpo fragile, avvolto da vesti leggere e quando si separò lentamente da lei, le parve di vedere iridi fiammeggianti, il respiro pesante che si infrange sul suo viso paonazzo.  
Victoria respira veloce, riempie il petto, il seno che sale e scende, vampate di lussuria nel restare ferma sotto il suo sguardo.

Ha brividi freddi quando il Cardinale la lascia, lei non replica, resta fissa sulla schiena dell’uomo, osservandolo camminare lentamente, nascondersi nell’ombra da cui proviene.

 

 

Un sorriso deformato dalla corruzione si dipinge sul volto del Cardinale.  
Rivolge ancora uno sguardo al pulpito, canti gregoriani nella sua testa, il sapore di Victoria sulla sua lingua e la consapevolezza che nessuno, ne in terra ne in cielo, lo avrebbe ostacolato.


End file.
